Welcome home
by Shinigami of the century
Summary: What kind of life will you have little Nemo?


When he turns 10 Nemo finds himself being unable to return to Slumberland. He still dreams and remembers almost every dream he has, but none of them can compare to the wonder and magic that was Slumberland.

On the summer of his 13th year Icarus dies. The little rodent had been run over by a car as he tried to pass the street. Nemo buries him under the tree he'd lived in, and though he mourns for his lost friend he knew that the flying squirrel flew to Slumberland, to wait for him there.

Shortly after his 17th birthday the neighbor's daughter confesses to him, telling him she's been admiring him for quite some time. She is pretty, whit lovely blonde locks and beautiful blue eyes, and she's also got a bright mind. Bet nonetheless he declines her; why he doesn't know, but something in the back of his head tells him it's wrong.

A year later a war breaks out. He reads about it in the newspaper and hears it on the radio, intensely following all that happens. He is reminded by what happened in Slumberland, when he mistakenly let Nightmare King loose. It's the first time he has a nightmare since he was 10, it's also the first time he sees someone from Slumberland again. He dreams that Princess Camille is killed by the evil man. That night he wakes up in a cold sweat.

The war ends when he's 22, and to celebrate he goes with his friends to the pub. They are loud and laughing, but that is to be expected. Even if they weren't in the war for more than a year those of them who fought in Europe still did good, and deserves congratulations, as well as mourns for those who fell.

By the time he's 25 he's a full fledged lawyer. He sometimes remembers when he was a child and dreamt about being a pilot, steering the airplane trough the sky and looking down on the world below his feet. He misses that time, and wishes he could be 9 years old again, and fly in Slumberland with Icarus.

When he's 30 he meets a girl named Camille. It's the 4th of July and he is walking in the park, watching how families celebrate, when he comes upon a girl looking as lost as she could. He kindly helps her, soon finding her family sitting besides a tree down a hill. It's then he hears her name, and is reminded of the princess from Slumberland. This Camille is nothing like the princess.

It's when he's 35 he realizes he fell in love with Princess Camille all those years ago. He hadn't understood it then, but it had truly been love at the first sight from his point. She was pretty, but her choice of words upset him, making him think she was just a pest, who turned out to be a wonderful playmate.

The year he turns 43 another war breaks out in Europe once again. He fears he once again will suffer from the nightmare he had during the first war. This time he instead dreams about King Morpheus, Proffesor Genius and all the others; they are all corpses.

His mother dies shortly after the war, the day after his 49th birthday. She hasn't talked with him since he was 35, when he told his parents he wouldn't marry as the love of his life was gone, in doing so shattering their chances to grandchildren. He stands beside his father at the funeral, telling the old man he's sorry.

Two years later he buys a house on the countryside and opens his home for seven orphans. He does not care of their backgrounds or which color they have; he loves them as if they were his own. Though he is but one, and they are a handful, he is able to gain their trust and earn the position as their new father, which pleases them all.

At the age of 57 he writes his first book. It is about a boy, who in a dream slipped into a wonderful land unlike any other where he befriended the royal family of the land. But as the boy explored the castle he let loose a monster that turned the land into a nightmare. The boy, ashamed of what he'd done went to battle the monster and won, before waking up in his own bed. The book was the best seller that year.

His father dies when he's 60. His parents now lie in the earth, side by side. At the funeral it is only he and his seven children attending, as all his parents friends have already passed by. He mourns his father, as well as his mother. But though it hurts he smiles towards his children as they go home, knowing that his parents now have each other, and hoping he'll meet them someday again.

He retires at the age of 67, tired of all the crimes he has to read about. Two of his seven children still live at home, but it won't be long before they move out. His first few days as a pensioner slowly go by as he is filled with boredom. So he decides to write another book, this time focusing on a girl with a flying squirrel.

His oldest son marries the summer of his 75th year. He is happy for the boy to have found someone to love and cherish for his whole life. The woman he marries is beautiful and kind, and does not care whether her husband is adopted or not. The old man smiles trough it all, imagining himself and a certain girl in the two youth's places.

He is 81 when he moves into a rest home, as he isn't capable of taking care of himself anymore. He is an old man, back aching and sight failing, and he is so very tired. But he smiles all the time, from when he wakes up to when he goes to bed. Because he knows it won't be long now.

He dies at the age of 87. The staff on the rest home finds him one clear spring morning; his eyes are closed, hands clasped over his chest, and a smile grazing his lips. The funeral was short and quiet, consisting only of family members with their families. There was no body to bury as the old man wished to be cremated. As they let his ashes disappears into the wind they can almost hear a young boy's voice.

Then he is 9 again, back in Slumberland where the people have waited for him for a long time. Icarus is there, as well as Flip and Proffesor Genius and King Morpheus. And there is Princess Camille, as pretty as the first day he met her, 78 years ago. Everyone around him, men and women, seniors and children greets him with wide smiles and kind words;

"Welcome home Nemo"

* * *

><p>AN: I remember watching this movie once as a child and fell head over heels in love with it, and after re-watching it I decided to write a fanfic about his life after the movie. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome, and if my grammar is incorrect it is becaus this is the first thing I've ever written in present tense in English, so if there's something wrong please notify me and I shall fix it.


End file.
